


think too much, and you’ll fall

by SmokyCinnamonRoll



Series: catch your thoughts (and your breath) [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: (even though it’s hard to find out where it is), Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self Harm, also dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokyCinnamonRoll/pseuds/SmokyCinnamonRoll
Summary: “Smoke drifts around the room.Would Vinsu say something if he was in that moment as well? Or would he just say nothing, smiling sadly because he still held the belief that it was somehow bad for him.”





	think too much, and you’ll fall

He’s tired, and, logically, he knows he shouldn’t be.  
This is oftentimes how he gets when nobody else is around, if only to convince them that he’s just a little tired, not always as exhausted as he so often is.  
If only that were the truth.  
But there’s never been an explanation — he just is that way, he told Vinsu once.  
Smoke drifts around the room.  
Would Vinsu say something if he was in that moment as well? Or would he just say nothing, smiling sadly because he still held the belief that it was somehow bad for him.  
He sometimes wished he could tell the others, yell at them until they understood that no, this wasn’t bad. He’d been through worse, and this would not have any lasting effects.  
Well, other than the addiction, but he’d gotten past that once before, another time, with a different thing.  
He didn’t mind being addicted to something. Everybody else was to something, even if it wasn’t that bad for their health.  
But he was still just tired. Tired of life, of everything, of nothing.  
He felt like he was drowning but not, floating in space yet not dying, never dying no matter how hard he tried.  
“...okay, that was rather dark,” he said to no one in particular.  
It helped, in a way, pretending someone could hear him, pretending that someone cared.


End file.
